1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding a motion vector, and more particularly, to predictive encoding and decoding a motion vector of a current block.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a codec such as MPEG-4 H.264/MPEG-4 advanced video coding (AVC), motion vectors of previously encoded blocks adjacent to a current block may be used to predict a motion vector of the current block. A median of the motion vectors of the previously encoded blocks adjacent to a left side, an upper side, and a right upper side of the current block is used as a motion vector predictor of the current block. A motion vector of a current block is not directly encoded and instead, a difference between a motion vector and a motion vector predictor is encoded.